


Abstract Reverie (Please Remember Me)

by lunarosewood23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: Clary reflects on some of her paintings with her new friend Jace.





	Abstract Reverie (Please Remember Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> Anyone else think this prompt looks like one of Clary's paintings? Also I loaded this up on my phone on break so I will fix these stupid tags when I get to my computer.

Clary frowned at her newest painting. It was beautiful, the way the dark colors contrasted with the silver of the lake almost made it glow on the page. But why did it feel so sad and desperate?

She had several of these paintings like this. They were beautiful abstract pieces that made her feel several different emotions that she didn't know when she ever felt them. Her favorites were the ones that brought on feelings of happiness and love, like the one at her show with splashes of gold and red. Part of it did remind her of stained glass, maybe the setting was in a church?

She hated that she couldn't really remember it all. Though there was one blessing in this, it seemed like Jace knew a little about what her paintings meant. Maybe he could help her figure this one out.

She continued to inspect the painting until she heard a knock at the door. She quickly made her way to the door to reveal Jace standing outside, albeit a bit awkwardly. "Hey. I'm surprised you found this place."

Jace shrugged as he smiled. "Not really. My brother and his now husband used to live in Brooklyn before they moved to Europe. Their old apartment was close by."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You said you had more paintings here than at the art show?" Jace replied as she led him through the apartment to her art studio.

Jace looked around at the several paintings and clay pieces and couldn't help but smile. "So this is where it all starts huh?"

Clary laughs as she sets a few paintings out. "Pretty much. Though do you want to help me figure out some of these?"

"I can already see one. The picture of the lake." Jace replied as he looked over the piece.

Clary blinked. "I just finished this one actually. Something about this just makes me feel so...sad. And desperate. It doesn't make sense at all, especially since I've never seen this place before."

"I have... For the first ten years of my life I lived with my father, or who was supposed to be my father. It's a long story. We lived near that lake. Or at least somewhere like it. He was a racist bastard and constantly prayed to have someone kill millions of people because of who they were. He died on the shore and I never felt more relieved than I did. Granted he nearly killed me in the process, but if it weren't for my family I don't think I'd be alive." He explained softly.

Clary pulled Jace into a tight hug. "I'm sorry Jace."

Jace smiled and hugged her back. "Don't worry about it. The family that adopted me is a thousand times better."

The pair continued to stand in front of the paintings with Clary explaining each one and Jace nodding along while secretly hoping that amidst some of the clues her art gives her, she'll remember who she really is...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this one. It's not my favorite but it's still pretty nice.


End file.
